


A Secret

by Itwasntme178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasntme178/pseuds/Itwasntme178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet on the field of battle...or the soccer field. Same difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my tumblr- theysayitsmoreprofound.tumblr.com

Dean groaned when he saw the posting stating the opponent for the next varsity soccer game.   
”Free State AGAIN? God that team is such a pain in my ass.”  
One of his teammates slapped him on the back in passing,  
”Hey man, its supposed to rain, maybe you’ll get to finally see Milton go splat in a puddle.”  
It was no secret the rivalry between the captains of the two Lawrence high schools. But to be honest, there still was a secret. The fact that Dean Winchester was madly in love with Castiel Milton, and it may or may not be a reciprocated feeling, was a big secret.

The supposed game-day rain had in fact ended up just being a short shower, but hey- that’s Kansas for you. Dean pulled his Lawrence High jersey over his head and led the team out to the field. He saw Cas right away and if he glared a little, it was only to cover the creeping smile and annoying (not to mention unmanly) flipping in his stomach. 

Dean kept his cool until the final moments of the game. He was feeling confident, his team was in the lead and Castiel was running towards him with the ball. His eyes flashed to a spot a few feet between him and Cas and he couldn’t help himself, he started running right at him full tilt.   
“Oof!” They collided and Cas ended up flat on his back. “Dean.” Castiel looked up at Dean looming over him, smirking and drenched in sweat. He pushed his soaked hair out of his face and with it came a glob of mud. “Did you really have to tackle me right into the ONLY mud puddle in the field?” Dean ducked his head but as he pulled Castiel to his feet, it was no secret the blush spreading across his cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears. 

If they made out behind the bleachers after everyone else had left, well… some secrets were just fine staying right where they were.


End file.
